UnRivaled Rule
by Triden
Summary: Blade Trinity. Drake/King slash. The war with vampires didn't end that night. Blade was captured. The Nightstalkers were torn apart. And Drake found his reason to stay and help the corrupted species the vampires had become, a hunter by the name of King.
1. Chapter 1

"UnRivaled Rule" --Blade Trinity. Drake/King Slash. The war with the vampires had ended that night. Blade hadn't been killed, but he had been captured. And Drake had found a reason to stay and help the incompetent species the vampires had turned into-- a hunter by the name of King, Hannibal King.

* * *

Drake was the first of his kind, every vampire knew this fact; they also knew that he had disappeared from all history's kept records. But none of them knew why. He was as much a mystery as he was Legend. As revered as he was feared. And Drake preferred it that way.

He had lived in a time when only those that were brave enough, strong enough, and had proven themselves to be exceptional warriors were turned, when only those you held close and dear were meant to share your eternity with you. When vampires had started bringing in "pets" and slaves and turning them so the vampires could have a party favor at their beck and call for a few decades before they grew tired of them and "put them down" before turning another, Drake started to steadily grow disgusted with those he had once granted the privilege of immortality. When finally, his blood had grown so thin in his progeny, that they could no longer expose themselves to sunlight, did Drake feel content enough to sleep. He planned to awaken centuries later, when those that called themselves vampires were extinct. Then and only then could he start anew and search for warriors to continue his lineage.

But he had been awakened, still many centuries earlier than he would have wished, only to find his lineage so regressed and corrupted. Because as pleased as he was at his "progeny" for introducing him to a worthy opponent; a Daywalker of all things, he'd seen more courage in the hunters that kept thwarting their plans than in the entire city of vampires that practically groveled at his feet.

One in particular had caught his interest, now all Drake had to do was retrieve him.

BLADETRINITY--BLADETRINITY--BLADETRINITY

Hannibal King wasn't sure what happened. One second he had been having a a somewhat disturbing dream of his first midnight rendition with Dannica-- only this time, right before the first time she sunk her fangs into his neck that marked the start of his five years of pain- filled servitude, she vanished. Instead of her wiry body, there was a much larger, heavier body, one made of all muscle ... it was definitely a male body.

In fact, the dream wasn't quite that unusual. He'd been having these dreams since that "definitely a male body" had held him hostage in Doctor Vance's office.

That had been two days ago. Two days of pain from the tag that Drake had created with the silver stake, two days of being helpless to do much of anything really, and two confusing days wishing he were back in those arms.

There wasn't a good reason for him wanting Drake. If his time with Dannica had been even remotely pleasant, he could maybe see a reason why he'd want to be turned again. Why he'd want to be taken, to be claimed, to be controlled, to be owned, to be possessed...

But his time with Dannica hadn't been pleasant. After a very, very painful soul-and-life-being-drained-through-your-neck bite, Dannica had left him in a cold, hard cell to turn alone for two weeks. And by the end of those fourteen soul-wrenching, pain- filled days, the hunger had been so great that when a girl was thrown in with him, he didn't care about the pangs of loneliness or cold. All he cared about was the hot blood he could smell pumping through her veins.

It took all of a second to break the chains binding him. It took only a thought to extend his fangs and sink them into her jugular. And it took exactly two minutes and fifty-three seconds to drain her dry, savoring every...single...drop.

He opened his eyes and what was once clouded by blood lust and was now strikingly clear. The sandy brown hair, the normally warm chocolate eyes that were now frozen wide with horror, the delicate features, the beautiful golden skin... Hannibal King was looking straight into the face of the only woman he had ever loved.

Dannica found him later, a yard of space between him and the body of his twin sister; the last of his family, his mocha eyes glazed, unfocused, and completely and utterly shattered.

It took Dannica two weeks to make him lose his sanity and three minutes to break him and she didn't even have to touch him.

The next five years were absolute torture and luckily he barely felt any of it. By the end of his half a decade in Dannica's servitude, he was going out on hunts and actively seeking out the Nightstalkers, hoping beyond belief they would just stake him so he could be gone and finally done wit his miserable existence. But after a chance encounter with Abigail, he couldn't even hope for that anymore.

She had seen him sulking in the shadows, making no move to join the blood soaked bodies on the dance floor. After watching him just sit there and watch as several of his "comrades" were staked and the others were running for their undead lives. She knew. When he remained motionless and showed no reaction whatsoever to the mayhem around him, Abigail approached him, bow and arrow strung.

The seasoned hunter had visibly shivered when broken, mocha eyes bore into hers. So unready, Abigail dropped her bow when Hannibal, body so still and muscles so relaxed, had suddenly charged and tackled her. They fought for what seemed like hours, both tired and exhausted, but she knew he wasn't trying to kill her, much to her confusion. In fact, he had even gone out of his way to deliberately position himself in harm's way several times. It was a mistake only fledgling vampires made. Only Abigail knew he was no fledgling vampire; he had all the potential to be a master vampire, had he not been broken and on the verge of insanity.

When she had finally had him pinned and he growled out a "Stake me!" at her, she knew she couldn't. Instead, she told him that she wouldn't stake him, but she would save him. His confused look gave her an opening to knock him unconscious and bring him to the Honeycomb Hideout.

And the rest they say is history... only not really

* * *

Let me know what you think. Triden


	2. Chapter 2

"UnRivaled Rule" --Blade Trinity. Drake/King Slash. The war with the vampires had ended that night. Blade hadn't been killed, but he had been captured. And Drake had found a reason to stay and help the incompetent species the vampires had turned into-- a hunter by the name of King, Hannibal King.

* * *

_And the rest they say is history, only not really_... You see Hannibal became a Nightstalker once he was cured and unfortunately met up with Dannica again. Hence him being very confused.

He had spent the last few years killing vampires and when Dracula, the King of All Legends, came along; the big, bad Hannibal King wanted nothing more than to drawl into the vampire's arms and beg Drake to shield him from the world. How not cool.

When Drake had come to him in Whistler get up, well Hannibal knew he was in trouble. Torn between selectively telling Drake to take him right there or shoving one of his favorite silver stakes through his own chest, Hannibal was somewhat relieved when Drake just suffocated him to unconsciousness. Which put him in his current situation; chained in the same cell he had originally been turned in.

God, she was such a fucking bitch.

Dannica loved to torture people, but usually only mentally. She'd rather mess with their minds than deal with blood and gore, which was ironic considering. It was the reason why Hannibal only had one scar and the tattoo as souveniers from his time with the insane vampire. So when Dannica had taken part in torturing him, Hannibal had been somewhat surprised. And after she had Drake bring in Zoey, he knew she was angry. Because when she whispered her threat of turning him again, he felt his healed heart start to crack.

He was confused though. He knew that Drake saw him, but what Hannibal had seen in Drake's amber eyes wasn't a cruel satisfaction; it was a look of concern, of understanding, of compassion...

When they left, Hannibal knew that if it were in his power, he'd do whatever it took not to be turned. Because if even the first vampire could not stand to see his own kind; how would he, a mere hunter, be able to?

**UNRIVALEDRULE UNRIVALED RULE UNRIVALEDRULE**

The battle was raging outside and he was locked in his cell... rather securely... which sucked. He had told them about the tracking node; which was made up; in his own creative way; which was heavy on the sarcasm; and presto! No one had dropped in to save him. But to his rescuers' credit, there was a rather sudden crash in one of the corridors above him. Hence him being locked up and guarded heavily, which once again really sucked.

He heard a small noise above him, followed by the voice he heard in every one of his fantasies... well almost every one, and not lately. Those had been reserved for... No! No, he was **not** thinking about that particular vampire.

"Hey King, I brought your toys."

Thank God.

* * *

There will probably be only one more chapter for this fic and then a tri-chaptered sequel, which I have already started writing. So yay. Enjoy.


End file.
